Another
by athul99
Summary: What happens when Naruto overhears some stuff he wasn't supposed to hear and when truths are revealed. A Naruto leaving Leaf story, Somewhat dark naruto. May lead to Naruto x Yugito


_**ANOTHER**_

_**A/N **__Okay guys this is my first fanfic. If__you see any mistakes point it out rather just plain old flaming. Heck just go ahead and flame if you like to do so. Please share your ideas and R/R if you value your life people._

_disclaimer I don't own Naruto, Apple, Samsung, Microsoft or North Korea but I own you all so sue me._

_**Time line**_

A few days after Tsunade became hokage.

Chapter 1

Naruto was bored, very bored he hasn't seen Iruka-sensei in a long time. Last time he met him was before the Sandaime-jiji's death and none of his friends are at their home.

Finally he thought "Maybe I'll go to Sakura-Chan's place"

He rushed to Sakura's house and was surprised to see many people inside and it appeared that they were having a party. Naruto was surprised to see a party taking place inside. Sakura's family was rich and they occasionally held parties but somehow Naruto was never invited but he never gave it a second thought but through the windows he could see all his fellow classmates and their teachers inside.

"Nani, why the hell wasn't I invited" Naruto thought. Coincidently Kakashi was thinking the same thing

"Hey Sakura why isn't Naruto here? Is he on a mission or something? Kakashi asked loudly enough for everyone to hear as Kiba was playing around with the sound system and had stopped the music to change the C.D at the same moment.

"This is supposed to be a party sensei, why the hell should we invite a loser like him to our party to celebrate the new Hokage's accension" said Sakura

"I heard that he was a demon and those kinds of things shouldn't be invited to a house let alone a place where a celebration is taking place" shouted Ino in support of her friend. Rest of the people started dissing Naruto as well while Lee, Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata stood there dumbstruck at their friends' behavior.

Meanwhile Naruto who was standing outside the window listening to all this was crushed he had heard these kind of things from other people but had never expected anything of this sort from his so called friends. He left the place immediately and decided to go get some ramen and freshen up before going to meet Iruka-sensei and have a talk with him. Iruka had told him that acting cheerful and weak in front of others will help him make friends and since it wasn't working maybe it's time to drop the dumb guy routine.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE PARTY

"Stop it " SHOUTED Kakashi and released some killer intend to make sure they did so."Hey Sakura I am really disappointed in you, iI thought you knew better"

"But sensei what we told was the truth Naruto is really a demon"said Sakura in protest

"Stop! I don't want to hear another word from you, you are indeed worse than scum" Said Kakashi with sadnessand immediatley left with a body flicker.

Soon Guy,Asuma and Kurenai followed Kakashi, but not before looking at their students in disgust.

Naruto was very close to the ramen shop but he stopped at the corner when he heard two people talking about him.

"He asked me to take care of Naruto, but when I refused he increased my salary to keep me quiet,  
but then the little bastard came to me with all his problems so I refused to take care of him any further. So you know what the third did.  
He used a Genjutsu on me so that I will like that monster. I nearly died protecting him from Mizuki" said a very pissed looking Iruka

"Hey calm down you are at least free now that the hokage died right. What about me ? After that beast destroyed my hotel I had to start this shack just to survive, and furthermore I had to serve food to him and be nice to him just because I couldn't afford to lose any buissness."said the ramen guy who was busy serving food to the other customers.

If Naruto was crushed before he was turned to paste after hearing this he could have taken any kind of torture but this was beyond anything he could bear.  
NARUTO SUDDENLY FELT HIS WILL TO LIVE SEEP OUT IF HIM.  
Naruto went straight to his house to write a note to Baa-can and Ero-sennin saying how sorry he was that he was going to leave this world and that he couldn't keep his promises  
"It is with great sadness that I bid goodbye.  
P.S I forgive you all"

Naruto made his way to the top of the Valley of End he summoned a frog to give the note to and cancel his contract. Suddenly Ma and Pa came out of nowhere ,  
and said "Hey kid you sure about this Jiraya had great hopes for you"  
Then suddenly Ma said "Hey kid don't stand too close to the edge Jinchurikki or not nothing can save you if you fall down from there"

Naruto manged a small smile before saying" Thats the point Ma, please say goodbye to Ero-sennin and Gambata for me"

Naruto released the two shocked summons before getting ready to he heard a very familiar sound talking to him "_**I don't belive this, if any gods catch the wind of this they will never let me live this down. Hey kid come on please don't make me play the role of a comforting guy. I just woke up and went through your memories kid. It was sad I completely agree with you, heck I even felt sorry for you kid so let me propose a deal"**_

"I am sorry kyubii but I have made up my mind" replied Naruto.

"**_Just listen kid I will make you an offer you can't refuse , I will personally train you and we will travel the world , make friends or at least you will and when you are old enough we will do something about that damn_ village"** Said the kyubi

"Okay fine screw it you are right why the hell should I give up my life because some people don't like me, if they don;t like me its their own f*ing fault.

"_**Okay kid to take the hunter nin of your back and give us some space I will change your appearance and will fake your death"**_

The fox henged into a nude woman which gave Naruto a hell of a nosebleed "Hey why did you do that for"asked Naruto

_**"For the blood of course we are going to fake your death right just put a kunai there"** _said the fox with all the seriousness it could muster.

The foxed changed Naruto's look or rather just tweaked it he removed the whisker marks, changed his hair colour to red and his blue eyes were turned into a chocolate brown. THe fox also showed some kindness to the world by convincing Narutoto cange his hideous orange jumpsuit. Instead he bought

A black T-shirt with orange flames and a red fox in the middle  
A Black overcoat (That goes to his hip) with a blood red Uzumaki Clan symbol in the back  
A Dark blue pants with bandages on his right leg  
Black Boots  
A plain sword 3/4 the length off a Katana on his back

_OKAY GUYS THATS THE END OF THE CHAPTER r/r IF YOU WANT YO SEE MORE._


End file.
